


Kigurumi

by yourhope



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko surprises Diana with a gift, Dianakko Week, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: Sometimes being an adult means not being an adult at all.





	Kigurumi

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 6: Adulthood!
> 
> You know, a part of me said I should do something serious for today, but a much bigger part of me said "...Nah." So here we are.

Diana was at a genuine loss for words. 

Akko was visiting from Japan and, while she was more than excited about that, what had caught her off guard was the _ gift _ her girlfriend decided to bring her.

Akko always made it a habit to bring gifts and Diana had gotten used to the silly trinkets she’d show up with, thinking that while they hardly had any use, they still had their charm. Plus, she enjoyed having small reminders of Akko around. But, what was currently being presented to her was not a _ small _reminder. It was very much more… out there.

“So,” Akko chirped, oblivious to Diana’s shock, “what do you think?”

A goofy smile lit up her face, her eyes sparkled with giddy anticipation, and it was all so adorable but, heavens, Diana couldn’t pay attention to any of it because her mind was so focused on the garment in Akko’s hands.

“What I think… ” She stared up and down at the offending article, searching for what to say. “I think I would like to know what that is.”

“It’s a kigurumi!” Akko cheered. “Y’know, a onesie! And it’s a unicorn one because I thought that suited you best.”

“A _ onesie_,” Diana repeated. “Like what children wear?”

Childish was certainly how Diana would describe the item. Its fabric was as colorful as the rainbow and the unicorn face and horn that decorated the hood was cartoonish and hardly served as an accurate depiction of a real unicorn. 

Though, she had to admit, the more she looked at the so-called kigurumi, the more her initial surprise waned and the more she became… well, amused. Humor began to bubble in her chest and as she took another look at Akko’s face, she had to stifle a grin. 

Leave it to her adorably bizarre girlfriend to do something like this.

“Who says kids can only enjoy the comfort of a onesie?” Akko proudly objected, making Diana’s shoulders briefly shake with a silent giggle. “I saw these in a store and they looked so fun. I just had to get ones for us.”

Diana arched an eyebrow. “Oh, you bought one for yourself as well?” Because _ of course _she would buy one for herself as well.

Akko bobbed her head. “Yeah, mine’s still in my bag. It’s a unicorn too!”

“So, not only do you think we should wear onesies, you think we should wear_ matching _onesies?” Not being able to hold it in anymore, Diana finally caved and the smile that had been threatening to break free finally spread on her lips. “Akko… are you sure we aren’t too old for this? We are respectable adults, after all.”

Akko noticed her teasing tone and cocked her head to the side, playfully squinting her eyes. “And we’ll still be respectable adults when we dress up as matching rainbow unicorns.”

Diana couldn’t stop the laugh that sprang from her mouth and Akko wasn’t far off behind her. The sound of their chuckles mixed together in a joyous melody that the two of them would never grow tired of, no matter how old they got.

“I can assure you,” Diana said inbetween giggles, “if my family ever saw me wearing something like this, they would never let me live it down.”

“Ah, who cares what they think?” Akko took a step forward, eagerly holding the kigurumi out.

Diana took it in her hands. It was unbelievably soft.

“I am set to be head of Cavendish household,” she reminded both Akko and herself, though her self-control was already cracking. “I have an image to uphold.”

“Not with me, you don’t,” Akko cheekily replied.

Diana smiled. She knew Akko never cared about the image she had to maintain to satisfy everyone else. She loved that Akko never pressured her about her status and always gave her the freedom to relax. But that freedom had never come in the form of dressing up as unicorns before.

… Diana figured there might as well be a first time for everything.

“Well,” she announced, “I suppose… I wouldn’t mind… trying it on for a bit.”

Akko beamed. Maybe that face was worth acting like a child for a few minutes.

“Yay! I’ll get mine too!” She dashed over to her bag and Diana didn’t stop her. 

Oh well. They could go back to being adults another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Go on google, search "rainbow unicorn kigurumi," and that's exactly what these dorks have. It's perfect.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
